


Pieces of a Game

by blueangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 138
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueangel/pseuds/blueangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au drabbles. Which means au pairings ect. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya/jon sibling relationship

**Author's Note:**

> None of these chapters are related

As they both stand at the edge of the wall, he wonders how they got here. He voices his thoughts.   
‘’ Only the gods know how we ended up here Jon. If there are any gods.’’   
Something tightens in his chest as he looks at her, ‘’ you don’t believe in the gods anymore? Old or new?’’   
She laughs then and it’s hollow, ‘’ Do you?’’ he looks into her eyes, really looks; he can see hundreds of lifetimes pass through her eyes. A million different choices; a million paths that could have been taken, and when he is brought back to reality he finally realizes something.   
‘’ I do, you and I are still alive and there is always tomorrow.’’ She turns to him them and cups his cheek, ‘’ Oh my brother if only I had your faith.’’


	2. Arya/Dany friendship

They both see each other as equals, she supposes. They are both mothers of beasts and both have commanded in battle; her in the north and she, a khalasar and now six kingdoms.   
‘’ Can I not convince you to stay in the south?’’ The dragon queen sips her southern wine delicately and Arya just smiles.   
‘’ The north is in my blood your highness, as the dragons are in yours.’’ Dany nods in understanding.


	3. Arya/Sansa sibling relationship

Bran had taken back Winterfell and Arya is never more grateful to be back home. To be someone again; to be Arya Stark of Winterfell. Bran does not expect Arya to dress like a lady or act like a lady, which Arya is grateful for, but Sansa still insists on brushing Arya’s hair every night before bed. This routine is done in silence until one night Sansa breaks it.   
‘’ All those years that we thought you were dead, where did you go? What did you do?’’ She has never spoken about it; she’d rather forget that she used to be no one. Arya meets her sister’s eyes in the mirror and gently takes the brush away from her.   
‘’ I did the same as you sister; I survived. By whatever means necessary.’’


	4. AryaFuture

Arya looked at her reflection and then at her hands which are covered in Roose Bolton’s blood. ‘The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword’ She had passed sentence on Roose Bolton a long time ago and now she had taken his head. She had her brothers and sister back, she had Winterfell back. Now as she knelt before the spring in the Godswood she washed her hands of the blood that had stained it over the years, and cried.


	5. Arya

She sits with the lords of the North stuck between Theon and Robb. Everyone is on their way to getting drunk; except for her. She watches and listens as the laughter gets louder and louder.   
Theon taps her on her shoulder, ‘’ after this victory they shall call you the wolf maiden of the north.’’ She laughs.   
‘’ Now Theon you know that’s untrue. You know I am no maid.’’ She hears Robb choke on his wine and she just tips her head back and laughs.


	6. arya/gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gendry is made king of the Stormlands

She smiles as he places a cloak of yellow and black around her, and a crown of gold and onyx to match. She may never be a lady but she is a queen.   
Fingers brush her cheek lightly, ‘’ something wrong my lady?’’ Arya knows this is meant as a jest but she can still see the worry in his eyes. Worried she won’t be happy, that they won’t be happy, that they won’t make it through the winter.  
She kisses him lightly on the lips and whispers, ‘’ don’t call me that.’’


	7. Arya/Gendry

Arya can’t help but watch in pride as Gendry holds court. He is calm and cool, even when an arrogant lord makes a passing jape about his bastard heritage. It makes Arya dig her nails into her throne, but beside her Gendry does not react. He never reacts Just stares down the lord who pales under her lord husband’s gaze and stammers onto talks of business. Arya thinks that the lords of the Stormlands are starting to understand what she figured a long time ago. Kings are not born, but _forged_.


	8. Arya/Aegon

‘’ And what do you want Arya Stark?’’ She stares at Aegon Targaeryn, _the young dragon_ , with mild interest.

 ‘’ I want the steps of Baelor to crack under dragon’s talons. I want the Iron throne to melt from dragon fire, and I want the Red Keep to run red with Lannister blood.’’ She expects him to laugh, to jape, to mock her. As is his way.

Instead he smiles at her. ‘’ That may be possible.’’

 ‘’ May be?’’ She is wary now. Maybe madness has finally taken a hold of him. He leans towards her, a table between them, and a map crinkling beneath his hands.

‘’ If I get what I want, then you shall get what you want.’’ She leans towards him, his breathe fanning her face; as if they are about to share a great secret.

‘’And what do you want?’’ She whispers breathlessly. She wants to smack herself for acting like _Sansa,_ like a stupid child, _stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_ -

Aegon pulls a away when he is a hairs breathe away from her, smirking’’ Do we have a deal?’’ She wants to punch him, kick him, take her sword out and gut him-

She huffs and storms out of his tent ignoring the laughter behind her.


	9. Arya/Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Arya. She and Willas are betrothed

Willas does not know what to make of Arya Stark.

Olenna tells him she is like Lyanna Stark, but not half as foolish

Margaery calls her charming   

Loras and Garlan comment on how she is a better swordswoman than half the knights in Highgarden.

His father calls her a troublesome child who should be taught to respect her elders. _(But that’s because she called him a fat fool.)_

It is Oberyn that he trusts the most though.  

They both watch from a balcony overlooking the gardens as Loras hacks and slashes his sword and Arya dances away with entirely too much grace. He sees his brother huff and Willas looks over at his friend to see him grinning.

‘’ What do you think of her?’’ Oberyn laughs heartily; still looking at Willas’s betrothed with mirth in his eyes.

‘’ Well she’s certainly not a rose.’’

‘’ Thank the gods- as if we didn’t have enough of those around here.’’ Oberyn chuckles and pats him on the shoulder. Willas is loyal to Highgarden, to the people of the Reach, but there is only so much of his family that he can stand. Oberyn suddenly claps and Willas looks away from his friend to see Loras on the ground and Arya standing above him, a sword in either hand. He sees her extend a hand to Loras and trades a jest with him before directing her attention at Willas.

She curtsies, before giving him a wicked grin and disappearing amongst the maze of hedges. Willas’s mouth feels dry and he can’t bear to look at Oberyn, knowing some lewd comment is going to come from him.

‘’ Oh she’s no rose- a she wolf,’’ Oberyn thumps him once on the back, ‘’ lucky man.’’  


	10. Arya/Edric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arya and Edric are betrothed and Arya takes to sleeping outside because of the heat

It is unbearably hot in Starfall. During the day Arya takes to bathing in the river, the cold water cooling her some.   
The nights are still hot. For the first month Arya tosses and turns; sweltering in her room.   
Finally one night she drags a pillow with her and quietly goes outside to the gardens. She lays the pillow down and flops onto the ground, falling asleep easily on the cool grass.   
She wakes to Edric standing above her an amused smile playing on his lips, ‘’ Sleep well?’’ Arya stood before stretching her arms up, not caring that Edric was seeing her no more than her nightdress.   
‘’ Better than I have for awhile now.’’ He nods in understanding before handing Arya her pillow and walking her to her room.   
They continue the ritual until the night before their wedding.  
Arya had just fallen asleep when she heard soft footsteps pad along the grass. She carefully grabbed the dagger that she had taken to hiding beneath her pillow.   
‘’ Arya,’’ she huffs and opens her eyes to see Edric looming above her, pillow in hand, ‘’ may I join you?’’ She nods and he carefully put his pillow beside hers. He brushed her cheek affectionately before kissing her once, chastely, on the lips.   
She bit back an indignant snort, ‘’ Playing the good lord now-shall I play the chaste lady?’’ He reached out and pulled her to him.   
‘’ Unless you want your brothers to gut me we must.’’ Arya slid a leg in between his, pulling herself closer, enjoying the slight warmth that he gave off.   
‘’ Pity. I was hoping to tell my brothers how you took me under a Blood Orange tree.’’


	11. Sansa

Sansa watched the brown dye drip from her hair as she wrung the last of it out.

She stared at herself in the murky reflection of the bowl.

She saw a woman grown.

She saw eyes of _ice_ and hair of _fire_.

She saw Sansa Stark.


	12. Sansa

When Daenerys asked why she had allowed the lords of the Vale to push Petyr Baelish out the moon door, Sansa had cast her eyes down and with an even voice replied, ‘’ I would not deprive the lords of the Vale of their justice.’’  

Petyr Baelish may of made her a pawn in his game, but now he had become a pawn in hers.


	13. Sansa/Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Sansa. Sandor/Sansa

She touched the burnt half of his face, ignoring his wince. ‘’ We are all scarred one way or another,’’ he touched her hand gently, holding it to his cheek, ‘’ some scars are just easier to see.’’


	14. Sansa/Theon

Theon expected one of her bannerman to do the deed.   
Instead Sansa Stark comes through the crowd, dagger in hand.   
‘’ My queen.’’ Sansa graces him with small smile and touches him on the shoulder where he kneels.   
‘’ Any last words Theon Greyjoy?’’   
He chuckles, ‘’ No words, but a request.’’ He hears the lords start to protest before Sansa hushes them.   
‘’ And what would that be?’’   
‘’ A kiss.’’ He expects her to slap him, or take the dagger to him then and there. Instead he feels two fingers lift his chin, and the touch of her lips against his.   
She tastes like salt.   
The last thing he feels is the cold bite of steel against his throat, and the roar of the sea rings in his ears.


	15. Sansa/Willas

Willas grins as he watches his son take his first steps in the snow.

Sansa carefully walks in front of him, ‘’ Come Brandon.’’ His son stumbles beneath the weight of his furs before making his way to Sansa’s outstretched arms. Sansa lifts him and spins him in the air, and Brandon’s laughter rings through the air.

Willas can’t help but notice how the snowflakes melt in their red hair.


	16. Sansa/Tyrion

‘’ Wolves and Lions, that’s a curious combination.’’ Tyrion eyes her from rim of his wine glass.

‘’ A dangerous combination.’’ Sansa touches the slight bump that has grown over the past months.

Tyrion smiles.


	17. (Daenerys/)sansa/Jon

Jon leaves the nights watch at  Daenery’s insistence.

He rules Winterfell at his insistence.

She lets him marry Sansa with reluctance.


	18. Robb/Meera

Robb sometimes wonders how he is not been bowed by the weight of his crown.

Sometimes he just wants to rip it off of his head and throw it into the snow.

‘’ Robb.’’ He feels his crown being lifted and placed on his desk next to him. Gentle hands run through his hair, and he sighs in relief. Robb looks up to see the chocolate brown eyes of his wife staring down at him.

‘’ Meera-‘’

‘’ Come to bed Robb.’’ He leans on his wife and lets her drag him to his chambers.


	19. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R+L=J

        Jon often thinks how things could be different. How _he_ could be different. For as long as he can remember he had always thought that he was a stark; with honor for armor and ice for blood.

Now he knows better.

He knows who he is.

He may still be a bastard, still a _snow_ , but now he knows that in his veins there is fire and blood ; blood of the dragon. __

_Ice, Fire, Blood_ , a combination that no king in Westeros can match.


	20. Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark

She fingers a rose watching as Rheagar rides away with his army.

She has made a mess of things. She knows this.

Arms wrap around her waist, hands holding her bulging stomach gently, ‘’ He thinks the babe is his?’’ Arthur’s voice whispers in her ear. Lyanna nods silently.

Arthur turns her to face him and cups her face between his hands and kisses her desperately.  

Harshly

_Lovingly_

Later as she is surrounded by blood and roses she will make Ned promise to bring Arthur’s sword back to Starfall.  

Lyanna cannot bring herself to regret the choices she has made.


	21. Ned/Cat

The Greyjoy’s have rebelled he tells her, and Robert has summoned him to bring them to heed.

The night before he leaves he clutches her, kisses her, and makes loves to her, but he does not promise that he will come back.

How can he? When war is so unpredictable.

In the morning she holds Robb to her as her son sniffles his tears back, and she holds her own in check.

She gives a parting wave when Ned looks back from the gates of Winterfell.


	22. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sansa stays in Kingslanding

  She does not cry out as a mailed fist one again strikes her cheek. She just looks down and sees the blood drip on floor, red, flowing.

‘’ Have you learned your lesson, my lady?’’ She stares at Joffrey.

The feral lion.

_The coward_

She sees blood run down his wrist, and she want to laugh.

He has cut himself on the throne _again_.

‘’ Yes your grace I have learned my lesson.’’

She smiles then; for every bruise he gives her, a cut is placed on him by his throne.


	23. Alayne Stone/Young Griff                  Sansa/Aegon

Sansa knocks and hears a muffled ‘come in’, before entering. When she enters his solar he is hovering over a map; his blue hair shields his face from her sight.

She sets aside the towel and the water jug that she has brought with her and waits for him to acknowledge her.

When he does it is with a frown. ‘’ Lady Alayne- or is it Sansa now?’’ His tone is mocking but she takes it in stride and approaches him.  

‘’ It is Sansa. We must all shed our illusions some time.’’

‘’ Indeed we must.’’

‘’ So when will you shed yours?’’ He steps back from the desk as she pulls out a pair of scissors.

‘’ Relax your grace- I only mean to give you a haircut.’’ She pulls out a chair and taps the seat.

He eyes her warily for a moment before sitting on the chair.

Sansa takes the pitcher of water and pours it over his hair; watching blue hair dye and water drip onto the floor, before taking the scissors and taking the first cut of hair.

 When it is done she runs his fingers through his shorn hair and she hears him groan.

He tenses as he realizes what he has done, but she just sets aside her scissors and jug and comes to face him.

His face is flushed and she grins.

He frowns.

‘’ This is not appropriate-‘’ Sansa places herself astride his lap and kisses him gently. He tenses for a moment before placing his hands on her hips and biting her bottom lip.

She moans.

He pulls back.

They are both panting and he takes his hands off her hips as if she has scalded him.

‘’ Have you come at lord Petyr’s bidding?’’ Sansa scoffs. If Petyr ever found out she was here he would push both of him out the moon door, Dragon Prince or not.

‘’ No.’’ She tries to kiss him again but he stops her with a finger to her lips. ‘’ You think I came to your bed at Lord Petyr’s bidding?’’ He nods, and she holds back her laughter. Lying with Aegon was the one selfish thing that she has done since coming to the Veil.

The one thing she wanted that she took.  

She takes his hand from her lips and slowly peppers him with kisses on the neck, her hands scratching his scalp.

He is pliant in her hands.

She moves up his neck to his ear whispering, ‘’ we shall shed our illusions together, shall we not?’’

 He pulls her back until they are nose and nose, ‘’ I fear we must.’’

He runs his hands through her ruddy locks and she sighs.


	24. Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robb takes Kingslanding

Myrcella does not stop reading to Tommen as she hears the struggle outside; only holds him closer.

_‘’ And for all to see the Dragonknight proclaimed his sister Naerys the queen of love and beauty.’’_

A Direwolf crashes through the doors and saunters to her; eyeing her. She feels Tommen quake.

She does not move.

 ‘’ Greywind.’’ The wolf breaks her gaze to walk, tail wagging, to his owner.

Robb Stark.

He is as handsome as she remembers.

Finally she closes her book and speaks. ‘’ Are you going to kill us now your grace?’’ The men behind him grin at her use of the title.

‘’No.’’

‘’No?’’

‘’ I did not come here to kill innocent women and children, just for justice- for my father’s death.’’ She sees the weight that is on his shoulders and lets out a breath.

_Joffrey you stupid fool_

Myrcella stands, ‘’ even if the rest of my family won’t say it- I-I- am so sorry for your father’s death.’’ Her words are sincere but she still hears some of his bannerman snicker.

She bows her head.

‘’ Come Greywind.’’ She hears the pad of paws on the carpet and feels a wet nose breathe on her own nose.

She does not look up.

 _‘’Greywind.’’_ Robb hisses.

The wolf does not move.

He nuzzles Myrcella.

She looks up to see Robb Stark’s surprised face give away to confusion. He turns away from them, muttering to his bannerman to keep them under guard.

He takes one last look at them before walking out of the room.

The guards give them a wary look before leaving the room and shutting the doors.

Myrcella collapses on the ground before clutching Tommen to her.

‘’ Myrcella what’s going to happen?’’ She does not answer because she does not have the answer.

Unbidden tears flow from her eyes.

A wolf whimpers in the background


	25. Myrcella/Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peace between the Lannisters and the Starks is brokered on the Marriage of Robb and Myrcella

A peace is brokered when Myrcella marries Robb Stark.

Her mother tells her it will hurt on her wedding night. _He’ll care nothing for your screams, he is a wolf after all_

She expects him to be brutal and cruel

Uncaring

Unkind

Instead he wipes the tears off her cheeks

Touches her gently, and when it is done he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and kisses her gently.

In the morning, as the light gently filters through the windows she will make a promise to herself; that she will make the best of this.

She will be a good wife.

_She will be a good queen._


	26. Arya/Aegon

Arya sits on the throne, easing into the iron seat.

It’s uncomfortable.

Swords stab at her back and arms but she remains uncut.

The doors open and Aegon scuffles in looking tired and bemused

‘’ What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night?’’ He yawns.

‘’ I couldn’t sleep.’’

He looks around at the empty throne room, ‘’ so you come here?’’

He chuckles

She shrugs her shoulders, ‘’ I wanted to try it.’’ He sits on the steps of the throne.

‘’ And how do you find it?’’ His back is to her and his voice is guarded.

‘’ It’s very- _pointy_.’’ She flicks her fingers and the point of one of the swords.

He does not turn to look at her when he asks, ‘’ Have you cut yourself on it?’’

She bristles at the veiled insult.

‘’ Do you think I am unworthy?’’

He hangs his head, ‘’ No one could be worthier-I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.’’

Arya sighs.

She lifted herself off the throne and wrapped her arms around him, ‘’ Have you?’’ she asks quietly.

Her husband shakes his head.

‘’ I’m so very tired Arya-I should have ran away to the free cities with you.’’

‘’Then we will.’’

Aegon tenses

‘’ We can’t. The kingdom-‘’

Arya finally understands.

‘’ Fuck the kingdom. The wall has fallen, the Others have been destroyed, and winter has long past. Let us take the dragons and go.’’

He protests. ‘’ Daenerys-’’ Arya waves him off.

‘’-shall understand.’’ She is surprised that the Dragon queen has not left, now that she understands what Arya had deduced long ago.

The whole court of Westeros were like rabid dogs vying for one piece of meat. Arya puts her chin on his shoulder.

She can see tears shining in his eyes.

‘’ Your family?’’ Arya lets out a breath.

‘’ They’ll be fine, everything’s okay now.’’ He nods and kisses her hands which are clutched in his. ‘’ So will you come with me willingly or shall I have to drag you there?’’

He lets out a choked laugh.

He nods

‘’ Good, we’ll announce it in the morning.’’ She pulls him by the arm and back to their chambers.


	27. Arya

The room is dark and Arya takes this moment to observe Cersai Lannister. She was still beautiful, yes, but there was an air of weariness about her.

‘’ Have you come to kill me?’’ Arya hears her ask. Arya stretches from where she has been sitting and approaches the once great queen.

Cersai shows no fear in her eyes but she clutches her wine glass tighter.

‘’ Well are you going to or not!’’ A wild look overcomes her.

Arya smirks slightly, ‘’ I already have.’’ With that she turns her back to the Lioness and quietly slips from the room into the shadows.

A choked gasp reverberates through the air, and a glass shatters on the stone floor.


	28. Shireen/Rickon

People beyond the wall do not trust her at first.

They do not look at her

Do not speak to her

During that time Rickon Stark is her only companion

He is her best friend, (She ignores the heat that floods her cheeks whenever he comes near her, and the tingling in her stomach whenever he innocently touches her).

One night she wakes up to a blade to her throat and a hand covering her mouth.

She sees red locks flash in the moonlight and the gleam of blue eyes.

Shireen relaxes beneath her furs and the knife leaves her throat.

‘’ You’re supposed to struggle.’’ He whispers half in amusement and half in relief.

‘’ I didn’t see the point in it.’’ She pulls him down to her.


	29. Edric Dayne mentions Arya/Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say Aegon died under mysterious circumstance, *cough* Daenerys * cough* and she doesn't know......Enjoy!

 He does not want visitors but his guards tell him that it is urgent, so he reluctantly waves the visitor in.

It is a woman, dark hair falling across her shoulders and eyes half wild.

A wailing bundle in her arms

In his mind’s eye he sees a flash of a girl with shorn hair and a dirty face. ‘’ Arya-Arya Stark?’’

The woman shifts the bundle before nodding.

‘’ I have no right-but please help me.’’ He orders her to sit down and with a pang he gently touches the babe in her arms.

He has just lost his own wife and child.

Her explanation is hurried and confusing but Edric gets the gist of it.

In her arms is a Targaeryn bastard

‘’ She’ll never be safe in the north-not will her coloring-but in Starfall…’’

He peers down at the babe again

Violet eyes and dark hair

He wants to chastise her for being so stupid, so foolish. To yell at her for placing a burden on him like this. He wants to ask her why him? Surely Allyria-

He shakes himself from his thoughts. He looks at Arya Stark and looks at her pleading eyes.

So unlike her, Edric wonders what happened to the stubborn girl he once met.

Finally, he nods and she looks down at the bundle in her arms kissing the girls forehead, before handing her to him.

The babe looks up at him with curious eyes. ‘’ Her name?’’ He inquires.

Arya shakes her head, ‘’ doesn’t have one.’’ She places a small sword on his desk.

Needle he remembers her mentioning the small sword on their travels.

Arya takes one last look, ‘’ keep her safe.’’ She walks out of his solar.

_(He will receive a letter from the lord commander of the Night Watch a year from now; telling him Arya Stark has died protecting the realm from the Others)._

For now he stares at little girl in his arms.

_Keep her safe._

 ‘’ Ashara,’’ he finally decides, looking at the smiling girl in his arms, ‘’ you shall be called Ashara.’’  


	30. Sansa/Willas

He finds her amongst the flowers softly petting a winter rose.

‘’ My lady.’’ She does not turn around to greet him.

‘’ Strange how a crown of these brought down a kingdom.’’ She turns to face him and his breath catches in his throat.

 _No the love a woman did that_ he thinks.

Carefully he comes to stand beside her.

She deserves more than this. A crippled husband and a home of roses; she deserves a kingdom.

He carefully a picks a winter rose

She watches him with curious eyes,

‘’ To my queen.’’ She takes the rose from him with a grin, and he feels his face flush like some greenboy.

She loops an arm though his, ‘’ Well then shall we go raze a kingdom my lord?’’ Her voice is light and happy.

He vowed to keep her like that always.

‘’ And then we shall build our own.’’


	31. Sansa/Jon siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3,000 hits my ultimate goal has been meet!!!:)

She comes with food and men.

 _Sister_ he thinks.

She is wrapped in furs, an iron crown gracing her head and snow in her hair.

 _Queen_ he thinks.

She has been quiet, but polite, as he leads her to the King’s tower. Once the door is shut their masks come off.

They are no longer just the queen in the North and the Lord Commander.

_They are Jon and Sansa_

Brother and sister

Sansa looks at him for a long moment before wrapping her arms around him.

This feels strange to Jon. To hug the sister that he was the least closest to.

_But they are the only ones left_

Jon hears a clatter and an iron crown glints in the firelight.

Jon tries to pull back but Sansa clutches him tighter and Jon relents when he feels warm droplets hit his neck and her form starts to shake.

Finally, she pulls back and wipes the remaining tears off her cheeks with her furs.

Jon sees the iron crown glint; this time it’s in Ghost’s mouth. The white Direwolf pads up to Sansa and drops the crown into her hand. Sansa scratches him behind the ears.

A silent thank you.

Jon and Sansa stare at each other.

There is too much between them

Stories

Pasts

Rights

Wrongs

_Ghosts_

One day, they will look past those, but for now they stand in palpable silence; a crown and a wolf standing between them.


	32. Arya/Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt filled

The first time he meets her a guard is chasing after her. She is so distracted by the guard that she barrels into him. He catches her by the arms.

Storm grey eyes meet his own.

She pushes him and he falls back onto the ground.

It is only after she has run off that he realizes that the Dragonglass dagger Jon had given him for his name day, was gone.  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The second time he sees her he is at an inn.

He spots her at a table and he walks over intent on getting his dagger back.

She smirks at him and he scowls.

‘’ I want my dagger back.’’ She pulls it out near his reach, but pulls it back when he reaches for it.

‘’ Tell you what- out drink me and I’ll give you your dagger back.’’ He snorts but nods in agreement.

The next morning he wakes up in a bed, his clothes on the floor and the other side of the bed empty.

If he cared he would remember that she drank him under the table.

Instead all he can think about is the dark haired woman who branded him with her kisses and cooled him with her hands.

 _Ice and fire_ he thinks

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time he sees her he is at the House of the house of Black and White.

He is trying to escape the merciless Bravossi heat.

He spots the temple and quietly walks in; relief overwhelms him at the feel of cool air.

He has heard some much about this place from Tyrion-

‘’ What are you doing here?’’ The harsh voice echoes in the empty temple and he turns around to see the grey-eyed woman swathed in black and white robes. ‘’ You shouldn’t be here.’’ He is too shocked to answer her.

She drags him out the doors and he blinks against the harsh sun.

When he finally gets his bearings together she is staring at him coldly, ‘’ your-‘’

She nods and pulls him down the steps. When they reach the last step he grabs her wrist.

‘’ Is this even your real face.’’ He asks.

She nods again and with a small smile kisses his cheek, ‘’ May the old gods protect you Aegon Targaeryn.’’ With that she runs up the steps.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later he sees smoke on the horizon and hears that House of Black and White has been turned to ash.

 

Something in his stomach drops.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth time he sees he is being hosted by the sea lord of Bravos.

There is music and wine overflowing and Dany is laughing with Ashara.

Then there is a knife at his throat and Jon is taking out his sword.

There is a grunt and the knife at his throat clutters to the ground.

In the assassins back is a Dragonglass dagger. He stares at the dead man on the floor before looking up at her.

She offers her hand and pulls him up.

He does not let go of her hand.

‘’ You know I never did get your name-‘’

‘’ _Seven hells-‘’_ Aegon looks to see Jon and Ashara pale as marble.

‘’ My name,’’ Aegon turns back to her and sees something stir in her storm grey eyes, ‘’ is Arya Stark.’’


	33. Sansa/ Harry the heir

Sansa stared at her now flame red hair in the mirror, her grey gown moving like smoke as she sat by the fire.

_What am I to do now? Who am I to become?_

Sansa did look up as her chamber doors opened and closed, and footsteps padded towards her until they stopped in front of her.

‘’ Your Grace.’’ She did not look up.

‘’ Alayne,’’ she could hear the cautious overtone in his voice.

‘’Sansa,’’ so foreign on his tongue. One word almost a whisper, but it pierced Sansa like a dagger, leaving a familiar ache in her heart.

‘’ Harry,’’ her husband stood solemnly in front of her.

 _Harry Solemn?_ She almost laughed at the thought. Harry was boisterous, strong, _kind_ , but he was never solemn. He kneeled in front of her and took her and kissed it, like a knight would his queen.

_But I want no knight, not ever._

‘’ It is done. Lord Baelish has been executed.’’ Sansa leaned back in her chair.

‘’ I should of taken his life myself, that’s what father would have wanted.’’

Harry’s lips thinned to form a line and his eyes flashed, his words were brittle, ‘’ your father wouldn’t want this for you-any of it.’’

_My father wanted me to marry a good man. That is what he wanted._

Sansa touched his cheek and his face softened.

‘’ Your grace,’’ she flinched, ‘’ if it pleases you I can ask the septon to dissolve our marriage…I can tell them that I never...that I....’’

‘’No one would believe it.’’ His face was cast down and she could no longer see his expression.

‘’ No one has to-it’s just a signed document.’’

‘’ Is that what you want-what you truly want.’’ She could see his throat working and the hands on her skirts clenched into the fabric.

‘’ No.’’

‘’ Then what do you want?’’

‘’ What do _you_ want?’’ No one had asked Sansa that in a very long time. Now she knew how Harry had broken the walls of snow and ice that she had built around herself. She lifted his chin and pressed her lips against his. He tensed a moment before unclenching his fists from her skirts and carding them through her hair.

She whispered against his lips, ‘’ I want us to rule together you and I.’’


	34. Robb/Myrcella

Mother had described the North as a cold barren wasteland filled with savages and wolves.

It was cold. _(All the better to huddle closer together with her husband.)_

It was not barren. _(It was snow and ice; crisp and clean.)_

The Wolves wood surrounded Winterfell, the Godswood would be littered with red leafs and the Heart tree would stare at her with ancient and knowing eyes _. (It was by no means a wasteland.)_

_(Her Family was more savage than the Stark family would ever be.)_

Myrcella agreed with only one other thing her mother had told her- there were wolves.

Greywind wasn’t bad. _(He was more protective than Robb when he stomach started to swell.)_

Summer and Shaggy dog were playful.

Nymeria was fierce _. (Very protective of her family.)_

Lady was gentle. _(Laughingly so, though Myrcella would never tell Sansa this.)_

They were like her masters.

_But her favorite was her Young Wolf._


	35. Arya/Aegon

‘’ Please Arya.’’ She held the handkerchief to his mouth as he coughed. They wracked his body and when he was done he collapsed back onto the bed, sweat dripping from his face.

Arya uncovered the handkerchief, _blood._

‘’ You can’t ask this of me.’’ His dimming eyes looked up at hers.

‘’ Why not? I have seen you cut down ten men, poison merchants and thieves. How is this any different?’’

Arya began to pace, ‘’ Of course this is different…you...and I-‘’ a soft chuckle escaped him.

‘’ Don’t tell me you’ve grown fond of me.’’ His voice was soft but cynical.

Arya huffed out a laugh. Aegon beckoned her back over with a wave of her hand.

Instead she crawled on all fours onto the bed and laid her head on his chest. His heart was slow and steady.

He held her, one arm around her shoulder, a hand tracing the features of his face. ‘’ I’m not brave Arya, I don’t want to spend weeks-even months like this.’’ She felt herself becoming numb; like a poison was spreading through her. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut.

_She wouldn’t let him see her cry._

‘’ Not today, ‘’ she whispered to herself, ‘’ not today.’’ She felt him wipe the tears that had leaked out.

‘’ My brave she-wolf. Why are you crying?’’ She shrugged out of his arms and looked at him.

Understanding dawned on his face.

She did not look at him again as she climbed off the bed and searched through her trunk brining out a vial of mauve crystals.

‘’ The strangler,’’ her voice broke as she uttered the last syllable.

She sat beside him and helped him sit up.

Her hands shook as she uncorked the vial and brought one crystal to his lips.

He placed a hand on her trembling one.

_He is so cold already. He used to be so warm, like a dragon._

‘’ We shall see each other again.’’ She placed the crystal in his mouth.

 


	36. Lyanna/Rhaegar

Rheagar slides off his horse, his shoulder stiff with a bandage wrapped around it and his sword red with Robert Baratheon’s blood.

He waves away Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower; their sword pointed at Ned Stark’s and Howland Reed’s necks, who kneel on the ground. ‘’ Lyanna wouldn’t want them harmed.’’

Neither man can meet his gaze but their swords lower.

_Lyanna_

None of his guard follows as he takes the steps of the tower two at the time before coming to a room smelling of the bitter tang of blood and the sweet aroma of roses.

It takes every ounce of dignity he has left not to collapse on his knees and curse the gods old and the new for everything that they have taken from him.

_Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys, his father-_

He stumbles to the bed and takes her in his arms rocking her as he lets the tears fall onto her dark hair.

_Even in death she is still beautiful_

He glances to see a crown of blue roses beside her bed; cracked and dry. He lays her down upon the bed again and touches her cheek.

_My Queen of Love and Beauty_

The only Targaeryn to have taken two wives since Aegon the Conqueror and now he has lost them both.

‘’ Your grace.’’ Only Arthur would have the audacity to enter the room now.

‘’ The child?’’

_Please Please I beg of you-_

‘’ A son, Jon she named him. My sister has taken him to Starfall for protection. He is perfectly healthy.’’ He nods.

‘’ Rheagar-‘’ Arthur is cautious.

‘’ You may leave me now.’’ He see’s pity in his friend’s eyes as Arthur exits the room.

_I will take care of him, Lyanna. I promise you. I will take of our son._

‘’ Someday he shall be a greater king than me; a better man than me.’’

 

 


	37. Joffrey/Sansa unrequainted

He touches her cheek and she flinches. He had not meant to make her so sad.

_But her father was more a threat alive, it had to be done_

He places Lannister crimson around her shoulders and crown of gold upon her head

 _Her tears are tears of joy_ he convinces himself

He gives her everything her heart desires, dresses, jewels, flowers.

Has a throne built for her beside his.

Lets her hold court in his stead and adds an extra seat in the small council so she may sit beside him in council meetings.

 And when she asks it, he sends his mother away to Casterly Rock, despite his mother’s protests.

_She does not understand what it means to be in love._


	38. Arya/Gendry

Arya hates jewelry. She’s just never found much use for it.  

But she can’t help but smile when Gendry presents her with a wolf pendant that he had been making her for her name day.

Usually she would jape or jest but she sees the nervous look on his face and she can’t bring herself to do it. Instead she takes it from him and hugs him tightly.

‘’ You stupid bull,’’ she’s says into his chest,’’ thank you.’’


	39. Myrcella/Robb

They brought her before the throne bound in chains. Her brother stood before her cloaked in gold and crimson.

_A sheep playing a lion_

The thought makes her chuckle, and makes her brothers face falls.

_You will not see me cower_

Her brother pulls his sword from his sheath and comes to point it at her swelling stomach.

‘’ They say Robb Stark is gathering an army, ‘’ he chuckles and moves the sword up her dress till it sits below her chin, ‘’ imagine that; an army for a treacherous whore and a bastard babe.’’

_Robb and I were married in the Godswood you fool._

She does not tremble. ‘’ The North shall always remember those who they consider family.’’

‘’ So you’re a savage now.’’ She looks at her mother who does not meet her gaze. Then she turns her gaze to Sansa who stands with her ladies who give her a sympathetic look before turning back to her brother.

‘’ No I’m a wolf.’’


	40. Sansa/Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has refused every suitor. Sandor gives her a gift she can't refuse.

_What gift can he give that no other suitor has?_ She wonders.

He leads her out to the gates of Winterfell where she see stops.

The heads of her enemies stand on spikes; the snow below them crimson.

‘’ So little bird?’’ He asks her his voice gruff and he can see him shaking from the old.

She loops his arm around hers, ‘’ Very well.’’


	41. Sansa/Willas

The Old man nudges him as they watch Sansa and Rhea stitch before the fire.

‘’ Remember boy; she may look like a rose but she is a wolf at heart, and wolves are much harder to declaw than roses are to de-thorn. ‘’ Sansa looks up as if she is privy to their conversation, and smiles.

_I learned that a long time ago old man._


	42. Sansa/Edric Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's and Edric's daughter (Elia) wonders about her aunt Arya.

The first time Elia meets her aunt Arya she quietly asks her father later if he is sure they she and mother are sisters. To her embarrassment her father laughs at the question, _(I am sure. I had the same doubt when I met your mother)._

Arya is her favorite aunt. _(She likes her Uncle Jon to, especially when he takes her for rides on his dragon.)_

 

But it is Arya who plays with her in the sea and who teaches her the water dance. _(She thinks her mother is secretly proud of Elia even if she admonishes her and Arya.)_

Later Arya will bring Elia’s cousin to Starfall to play. Edwyle is a little older than she but he still likes to play with her, so it’s okay _. (Sometimes she sees a sad smile on her aunt’s face when she and Edwyle play knights.)_

One day Elia asks her mother where Edwyle’s father is. Her mother‘s eyes are sad when she answers, ‘’ He died protecting the Wall.’’

‘’ Did Aunt Arya love him?’’ She had heard many stories from her mother about princesses and knights.

‘’ Very much. _’’ (Later Elia will look at Edwyle’s black hair and blue eyes and wonder who his father really was.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one hasn't guessed it this is also an Arya/Gendry fic.


	43. Jon Arya/Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R+L=J

Jon can’t help but feel jealous as he watches his cousin (sister) and brother walk the gardens at Dragonstone, Nymeria at their heels.

He can see them jesting and joking with the other, Arya hitting Aegon’s shoulder at something he’s said.

 It’s good for Aegon; sometimes he’s so serious about the ruling of Dragonstone that he rarely focuses on anything else expect when Arya drags him from the ledgers. _(Jon remembers Arya did the same for him when he was in one of his moods)_

Then Aegon tucks a loose hair behind Arya’s ear and he can see a flush in both their cheeks and Jon knows it is time to give them privacy. _(Even if he is warring with himself not to.)_

Later that night as he sits next to her at dinner she will whisper to him when Aegon talks to young Edric Storm, ‘’ Whatever happens you shall always be my brother, and no one can replace you in that.’’


	44. Elia Martell

She stares at the monster that was Gregor Clegane.

_Aegon..her sweet boy..Rhaenys...my beautiful Rhaenys  
_

He grabs her hair and puts his sword at her neck.

She spits in his face.

She may be bowed, she may be bent, but she shall always remain _unbroken_.


	45. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert lets Lady live and when Joffrey orders his guards to beat Sansa well....

‘’ Ser Meryn.’’ The knight grabs her shoulder pulling her closer and then a mailed fist blocks the view of the sun from her eyes and she shuts her eyes waiting for the blow-

A growl reverberates through the walk and she hears Ser Meryn cry out. She opens her eyes to see Ser Meryn dead, Lady on top of him.

‘’ You filthy beast.’’ Joffrey sneers, before he has a chance to do anything Lady pounces on him. Knocking him over and tearing his throat out.

Next is Sandor Clegane.

Sansa does not watch.

In the end Sansa stands, three bodies surrounding her, and Lady licking her paws.

Sansa swallows the lump in her throat, ‘’ what now?’’ As if answering her Lady leads Sansa through the keep through winding hallways and passages until Sansa no longer knows where she is.

‘’Lady?’’ Lady leads her through a tunnel until- until Sansa is facing the cliffs of the sea.

She is free.


	46. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R+L=J. Rhaegar survives and Jon is raised as heir to the iron throne. Benjen Stark becomes Jon's personal guard instead of taking the black.

Jon never asks his father about his mother, he’s afraid it would be too painful, or _worse_ , his father would get angry at brining up a woman that had passed away ten years ago.

So he asked his uncle Benjen.

‘’ Uncle,’’ he and uncle Benjen were walking along the edge of the garden and as always his uncle was a few feet behind him, ‘’ what was my mother like?’’ His uncle comes to stand in front of him and takes his shoulders in a strong grip.

‘’ Isn’t that a question for your father?’’ Jon shakes his head; a sad look come over his uncle’s face and his voice is softer than Jon has ever heard it.  ‘’ Your mother was beautiful, willful, and very stubborn like someone else I know.’’ He pats Jon on the cheek.

‘’ Did she love me?’’ His uncle Benjen’s face was always somber but Jon felt that this had a different air to it, and he almost regretted asking the question as his uncle knelt down in front of him so that they were face to face.

‘’ Your mother loved you with everything she had and she would be so proud of you Jon.’’


	47. Jon/Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that I wanted to write some Jon/Dany and then when I started writing I was listening to ''Pocahontas and Smith'' from The New World soundtrack and this is what I came up with.

She is almost afraid to touch this man, who seems to be made of ice, but she touches his cheek anyways.  

 _He is warm, far too warm._ Something churns in her stomach, something that she hasn’t felt in such a very long time.

‘’ What do you want Jon Snow?’’ Her voice is softer than a whisper, it is meant to be a comfort, but her words seem to pass by him as if they are merely wind.

 _Words are wind_.

 Sometimes Dany just wants to hit him- slap him to see if he would show any emotion towards her besides politeness. She had seen him smile and laugh with his men and it was _blinding_ , but with her-

‘’ I want the realm to remain safe.’’ She looked away from him and unclenched her fists rubbing the crescent shapes that had developed on her palm.

‘’ Are you alright your grace?’’ She reared up at him, pushing him away from her.

‘’ Don’t call me that,’’ she shouted at him, and then softer, ‘’ please just _please_ don’t call me that.’’ To her horror her voice broke. She laid her head in her hands and sat on the edge of Jon‘s bed.

_He must think me truly mad now._

‘’Daenerys.’’ His voice had gone an octave lower than usual and that was enough to make her lift her head from her hands. 

‘’ You don’t understand-‘’ _how much I want you. How much I need you._

Jon sat down next her, a safe distance away; always a safe distance away.

‘’I do.’’ He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and Daenerys laid her hand on his before he could pull away from her cheek. ‘’ But-‘’

‘’I know.’’ _You have your duty and I have mine._


	48. Sansa

Sometimes she lies awake at night when all was quiet and she swears that she can almost hear the sound of her brother’s laughter and a wolf’s howl.


	49. Bran                Robb/Allyria Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SecondStarOntheLeft inspired this with all the fics about the pairing of Robb/Allyria, so I came up with this.

It’s been a fortnight since Bran awoke from the dream, his vision, and he still can’t understand it.

_Its starts out as a clear night, all is calm and quiet and a peaceful feeling wells up inside of him._

_Then the sky turns the most brilliant lilac, and a star, just a single star falls from the sky and lands in front of him_

_No heat emits from it._

_No flames._

_Just light._

_When it dims a wolf and its pup lay where the star had fallen._

The he wakes up.

He is about to set out for Greywater Watch today when it finally comes to him.

Everyone has come to say goodbye, including Robb’s wife Allyria.

_Allyria and Robb-_

‘’ Oh.’’ He stares from Allyria to Robb and back again.

Allyria places a gentle hand on his shoulder, ‘’ Are you alright?’’ He nods before grinning to himself.

_Let them find out for themselves._


	50. Arya/Edric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya fights against the Others in the long Winter, but when she finally goes back home its not at all what she expects it to be...

When Arya had returned to Winterfell she had expected to feel whole again. After all, it was home wasn’t it?

Instead she felt the cold choking her. Making her bones ache enough that she thought that they would turn brittle. Not even her mother’s chambers, where it was the warmest, could make her blood warm again.

Sometimes she thought the cold would stop her heart.

She knew her family worried. Rickon tried to wrestle with her, but as soon as the snow touched her skin she would shrink back.

Sansa tried to talk, but talking did nothing.

_She would never, could never understand._

 It was Bran, always Bran, who understood.

It was he, who handed her the letter sealed with lavender wax.

Edric didn’t expect much from her. He just wanted her to be a good influence for his daughter, whose mother had been taken away by sickness during the long winter.

 _A good influence_ , Arya scoffed at that.

Still, she liked little Lyra. She was easy to please. Always begging her for sweets, and pleading for Arya to teach her how to swim in the sea.

Arya flourished under the Dornish sun.  She felt alive again as she lay on the beach, sand and saltwater clinging to her hair and small clothes.

 She could feel her heart pump again when she chased Lyra though the gardens or when Edric pressed his lips to hers as they lay in the cool sheets of their bed.

Winter would come again but for now Arya would bask in summer.


	51. Arya and Sansa

The smell of burning flesh permeated the air, and the echoes of a strangled scream still rang through the crowded hall. Daenerys Targaeryn sat on the iron throne; smoke streaming behind her as her dragons breathed.

Sansa met Arya’s eyes from across the hall in understanding.

Fire may not kill a dragon but a well placed dagger would.    





	52. Robb/Margaery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be turned into a one-shot I;m just giving a preview

They call it her duty.

It is her duty to advance the Tyrell household. If she were a man she would have been knighted and marry whom she chooses, but because she is a woman she will grit her teeth and marry the man her family chooses for her and produce heirs.

She never imagines that her family intends her to marry Joffrey Baratheon.

He is cruel, that much she is sure of.

Joffrey dies.

Robb Stark lives.

Margaery wonders if the rumors about him are true; that he cannot be killed; for he survives the Frey wedding and once again commands his Northern army.

This time he takes Kingslanding.

Crimson and gold are burned and Margaery scrambles to make an ally of the now King in the North. He takes her friendship in stride as he tries to make peace with Stannis.

‘’ Why do you not want the iron throne?’’ She asks him one day.

His face is full of grief when he tells her, ‘’ I have already bleed for one throne, I’m afraid that I will bleed again if I try to conquer another throne. Besides I want to go home.’’ His voice is so full of longing that her heart can’t help but ache, and it reminds her that Robb Stark is still half a boy. Grave is a good way to describe his mood most days, but there are moments when his  face will light up and he will almost be a boy again. Those are her favorite moments.

Robb Stark is two months in Kingslanding when Margaery receives a letter sealed in green wax with only one line scratched into the parchment.

_Robb Stark is in need of a queen._

Everyone knows that Robb Stark had dissolved his marriage to Jeyne Westerling after the Frey wedding and his mother…….

She does not tell Loras of her plans as she walks into Robb’s solar. He is handsome and he regards her as a somewhat friend, perhaps she could be happy with him in the north, no matter how cold it was.

He had not heard her enter, so consumed in his letter that he is writing. She saunters to the back of him and gently places a hand on his shoulder. She feels him tense and the quill in his hand nearly snaps in half with his grip. It is enough to make her step back and instantly regret her actions.

‘’ Lady Margaery.’’ He does not look at her and the cold tone in his voice is enough to make her flinch.

Something in her stomach curls and she feels like her tongue is stuck until she finally manages one meager sentence. ‘’ I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me in the gardens?’’ He shakes his head and it is enough of a dismissal for her.

She holds her head high and greets the Mormont sisters, who guard Robb’s door, with a smile, but she does not meet their eyes. She cannot.

In the following weeks she does not meet Robb Stark’s eyes, and does not stand in his presence for more than a few moments before making an excuse to leave the room; for every time he walks into the room she feels shame well up within her. Still she holds her head up and waits for the whispers to start; of the Rose of Highgarden trying to seduce the Young Wolf.

They never come.

The letters still do.

She begins to detest the sight of the green wax, giving the letters to Loras. When he starts to give them to her saying that they are for her, she starts to burn them. It is freeing, this act.

She feels like she is growing strong, and for once she is doing it on her own.

It is during one of these acts that Robb Stark visits her. The flames are only starting to lick at the wax seal when one of her cousins announces his entrance. He enters, her ladies whispering. He ushers them out.

‘’ People will talk.’’ He does not smile.

‘’ People regard me as an honorable man.’’ His father was regarded as an honorable man and he still had a bastard. She wants to say these words, but doesn’t. She has wounded him enough. Instead she invites him to sit down.

‘’ I have come to ask a favor Lady Margaery.’’ When she raises her eyes to look at him her stomach drops. There is forgiveness in his eyes.

‘’ What would you have of me your Grace?’’ There is the slightest twitch of the lips at that, but then his face sobers.

‘’ My sister...What happened to her?’’ Margaery remembers his sister. Collapsing in her brothers arms as soon as he entered the castle. She remembers Sansa being ushered away to Riverrunn; scarred, broken, but wiser Margaery thinks. 

‘’ I do not think it’s my place to say.’’ Something flashes in his eyes and his next words are harsh.

‘’ No one else will tell me and in this I think you will be honest.’’ She sighs and tells him everything that Sansa had told her. His face changes as she tells him the details of Sansa’s torture. At first it is anger that crosses his face, but as she tells him the last bruising details it is anguish that covers his face.

When she is done silence permeates the room and she wishes she knew what to say beside the polite courtesy. 

‘’ And they still expected you to marry him?’’ She thinks about Joffrey choking as he took a sip from his goblet. She remembers the mirth in her grandmother’s eyes.

She looks away to the fire where the newest letter is now only hot coals. ‘’ It was my duty.’’

‘’ Was that what it was? Just duty?’’ They are not speaking of Joffrey anymore. He faces her now; shoulders back; iron crown glimmering in the firelight.

Her voice quivers. ‘’ Duty, among other things.’’ He does not pry for more. She is glad for that; she does not think she is ready to give it. Instead he stands and bids her goodbye.

 Just when she thinks it’s over though, when he has her back turned to her he requests one more thing from her. ‘’ Will you write to me?’’ It is so quiet that she almost doesn’t hear it, even in the silent room.

‘’ I shall.’’ It is a simple enough answer but it causes Margaery to hold her breathe until he has left the room.

He leaves Kingslanding the next day.

She leaves for Highgarden the next week.


	53. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned takes the Iron throne and Robb after him.

It is Ned who climbs the steps of the Iron Throne and brings peace to the kingdoms.

It is Robb ‘the Iron King’, named for his iron crown, who brings Danearys Targaeryn back from exile and makes her his queen.

Beloved of the people and respected amongst the oldest of the nobility he is a force to be reckoned with

So when he hears of the abuse that his sister suffers by the hand of Joffrey Baratheon there is only one course of action, he beheads the heir of the Stormlands.


	54. Jon/Val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after A Dance with Dragons

Jon wakes to blonde hair and blue eyes hovering over him. He tries to get up, but the sting of newly stitched wounds and a hand on his chest stop him.

‘’ Easy Lord Snow you’re lucky to be alive.’’ Val’s breathe ghosts over him and he relaxes.

‘’ How-‘’ she puts a finger to his lips. He looks around to the bare room. ‘’ Where are we?’’

She huffs, ‘’ Winterfell.’’

‘’ But-‘’ this time she presses her lips to his.

‘’ It is time you claim what is yours Jon Snow.’’


	55. Torrhen Stark ( the king who bent the knee)

The wind carries the smell of burning flesh and dying screams.

 _King, knight, and peasant all burnt as one._ Torrhen thinks.

He thinks of his wife who is in the birthing bed; of his son practicing in the yard with a wooden sword and blushing when Silvia Mormont gives him a smile, and of  the people of winter town who bow and greet him warmly.

Yes, some would call him a coward but he would not subject them to a death by fire.


	56. Robb/Allyria

_Seven Hells does she know what she does to him._

In the gown of the darkest purple she glows and she whirls around her head arching back in laughter, her gown slipping slightly off her shoulders.

He finishes his wine and goes over tapping Theon on the shoulder. Theon lets go of Allyria, bows, and then winks sauntering off.

He pulls Allyria to him (perhaps too close) and begins to fall in step with her.

‘’ Didn’t they teach you in the south not to goad a wolf?’’ He growls.

She arches her head back and laughs. ‘’ No they did not. Pray tell, Lord Stark what happens when a young maiden goads a wolf?’’

_Maiden my ass._

He lifts her up and slowly sets her back down, his body brushing hers.

He grins at her flushed cheeks, ‘’ Many things my lady, many things.’’


	57. Jeyne Westerling

She scrubbed and scrubbed but all she could see was blood.

_Red red red red red red red red red red red red red red_

One of her ladies grabbed her hands, ‘’ My lady you must stop this.’’

Jeyne’s hands shook, ‘’ There’s too much of it….there’s too much.’’


	58. Dany/Robb

Viserys stormed into Dany’s apartments sending her ladies scrambling out of her rooms. He threw her sewing table on its back and she instinctively reached for the dagger she kept beneath the folds of her sleeves.

‘’ So you have decided to become a whore have you?’’ He grabbed her neck and squeezed choking her before letting her go. She scrambled back feeling the air come back into her lungs.

‘’ Viserys I don’t know-‘’ she felt the sting of a slap on her cheek.  

‘’ Your maid has reported to me that you have missed your moon blood…’’ She looked away from him before taking the dagger from her sleeve.

_I am the blood of the dragon._

He made a step toward her but she held the dagger in front of her making him step back. ‘’ I was betrothed to him-lived with him for several years until you dragged me back here. I gave myself freely to him. I love him’’ She took a step toward him. He stepped back.

‘’ I suggest brother if you want to leave this room alive that you leave now, because I can assure you there are those who would happily see you banished.’’ She stepped toward him brandishing the dagger at his neck. ‘’ Go.’’ She said her voice like steel. He stumbled away barely catching himself on the door.

Guards awaited outside to arrest him.


	59. Arianne/Robb

He was handsome, Robb Stark, in his grey doublet and wolf at his side. Even a fool could see why she would want him in her bed. So she pulled him into her chambers late that night.

She was undoing the ties of her nightgown when he stopped her. ‘’ Is this about my honor?’’ She whispered.

He pulled her nightgown back up and redid the ties to her gown. ‘’ No.’’ She tried to kiss him but he stopped her again with a hand cupping her chin.

‘’ I do not enjoy being played with like a toy my lady.’’

She smacked his hand away,’’ Do you what any man would give just to have a _single_ night in my bed?’’ She spit out, he grinned.

‘’ Then perhaps you should get one of them to warm your bed tonight.’’ He kissed her hand and swept out of the room, closing her chamber door behind him.


	60. young Griff/Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU

'' Griff.''

Griff  looks away from the game to Arya, ‘’ Yeah?’’ Arya frowns and tugs at his blue locks.

‘’ You have got to wash that out.’’ She laughs as he bats her hands away and crosses his arms.

‘’ Why?’’

‘’ Because it looks ridiculous.’’


	61. Bran/Myrcella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens at two o'clock in the morning when my muse won't let me sleep unless I write this stuff.

When she comes to him it is with a scar on her face.

When she sees him next it is in a wheel chair with a crown on is head.

They call her a bastard.

They call him a cripple.

So they are meant for each other they think, because cripples, bastards, ands broken things belong together don’t they?


	62. Jon/Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame SecondStarOntheLeft for this one. She made me have Jon/Margaery feels so I just had to go and write something about them.   
> R+L=J

‘’ What shall you call yourself now you highness?’’ She sees him visible flinch at he title and she tries not to chuckle. ‘’ Well, are you a Targaeryn, Blackfyre, Stark or Snow?’’

‘’ Are you making fun of me Lady Margaery.’’ So serious, so somber, does he ever smile?

‘’ I was merely asking a question.’’

‘’ I am a Stark, always have been, it’s just taken me a very long time to realize that.’’

‘’ Your aunt would say different.’’

‘’ My aunt-‘’ he pauses as if testing the word in his mouth, ‘’ is a very stubborn woman.’’

‘’ Yes I believe that is one way of putting it.’’ His lips twitch at that and she can’t help but feign shock, ‘’ your highness have I made you smile? I have done the impossible. Now I think I shall go conquer the Free Cities.’’

He does smile at that and she can’t help as her own grin grows larger.

‘’ I believe you could.’’ He is still smiling but there is a serious tone in his voice that makes the laughter die in her throat.

‘’ You don’t think I’m just some frivolous, pretty young thing to be tucked away in her lords castle sewing and singing with not a thought in my head?’’ She bites her lip at the bitter tone in her voice.

‘’ I would call you many things but frivolous would not be one of them. And I know you have thoughts or else you wouldn’t be alive right now.’’

She smiles,’’ I think I am prepared to like you Prince Jon.’’

He kisses her hand once.’’ I am pleased then, for I need an Allie in this game.’’


	63. Anyone

‘’ We are all pieces in this game I think.’’

‘’ Then who are the players? The gods.’’

A shrug, ‘’ Perhaps.''


	64. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt filled.

‘’ Mother?’’ Sansa stares at the creature who was once the woman who brought her in this world and swallows the bile in her throat.


	65. Robb/Allyria

She missed the sea. She missed the feel of sand on her feet and the feeling of the waves almost pulling her back into the swell when they receded back into the ocean.

But the hot springs were the closest she could get. It wasn’t cold like the sea\ but it was soothing, especially when Robb would come up behind her brushing the wet locks from her neck and kissing her until she tugged him in with her.

She may have missed the sea, but she knew if she ever went back she would miss him more.  


	66. Sansa/Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drabble is based on this quote, ''One day Arya came back grinning her horsey grin, her hair all tangled and her clothes covered in mud, clutching a raggedy bunch of purple and green flowers for Father. Sansa kept hoping he would tell Arya to behave herself and act like the highborn lady she was supposed to be, but he never did, he only hugged her and thanked her for the flowers.''
> 
> “Game of Thrones” George R.R. Martin

When their daughter comes up to him, mud on her cheeks and dress with a bundle of roses and hands them to her he just chuckles and thanks her with a kiss on the cheek. When he mentions it to his wife she adverts her eyes.

‘’ What is it? What’s wrong?’’

‘’ Nothing,’’ She places a hand on her swollen stomach and says nothing more.


	67. Daenerys

‘’I’m quite tired of it you know.’’

Tyrion looks at Daenerys, ‘’ Tired of what?’’

‘’ Fire and blood- I just want peace.’’

‘’ So do we all.’’


	68. Robb/Roslin

They are tentative toward each other at first, not knowing what to do or say to a complete stranger, but then get to know each other, slowly, and they develop something akin to  friendship.

Then his mother dies.

He is devastated, but in some twisted way they grow closer, and as the days grow longer and something stirs in the north that they only thought were tales, they grow to love each other.


	69. Arya/Ned Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is Queen in the North.

''So you Grace some of the ladies of house Mormont claim their children were fathered by bears. Was yours fathered by a wolf?'' Arya grins and touches the small bump that had been slowly growing larger for the past few months.

'' You have the right of it Lady Margaery.'' When no one is watching she will smile at Ned Dayne and wink at his happy expression. 


	70. Robb/Margaery

She moans as he nips at her bottom lip before running his tongue over it, soothing the sting.

‘’You smell of roses and rain’’ he whispers. She sighs as he begins to untie the laces of her dress.


	71. Durran/Elenei

The first time Durran sees her, her limp body is being pulled out into the ocean. He hastily carries her to his castle where hours later she wakes.

‘’ What’s your name?’’ He asks softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek.

She smiles shyly at him. ‘’ Elenei.’’

Outside the wind stirs and waves crash against the shore. A storm is brewing on the horizon.


	72. Tyrion Aegon Danearys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet from the next part of my Lone Wolf series.

Aegon and Daenerys wait for him in his solar. He pours himself a glass of wine before they begin.

‘’ So do you plan to marry the Stark girl?’’ He inquires.

Aegon shrugs his shoulders, ‘’ If she wishes.’’ Tyrion snorts, and he can see Danearys tense and he waits for the on slot.

‘’ Arya Stark as Queen? She’s too brash, too bold, and she knows nothing of politics.’’

 _You mean she’s too much like you_. He thinks.


	73. Sansa/Gendry

 The first time he speaks with the Lady of Winterfell she comes to him in his forge carrying to longswords in her arms.

‘’ These were once my father’s Greatsword, and the sword of house Stark. Do you think you can repair it?’’ She holds out the two swords to him and he takes them carefully from her hands.

‘’ Anything you wish my lady.’’


	74. Daenerys Targaeryn I/ Maron Martell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maron fist shows Daenerys the water gardens.

Maron uncovers her eyes to reveal what seems to be a palace of marble and pools of water.

‘’ I know I’m not the husband you wanted but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be happy.’’ She steps into one of the pools feeling the cool water on her ankles before looking at her reflection and wistfully remembering eyes and hair so like her own.

She turns back to Maron and kisses him on the cheek, ‘’ thank you.’’

 


	75. Dacey Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the red wedding

It’s all chaos

She feels the pain of a sword in her chest right before she sees Robb lying bloody on the floor struggling for breathe.

 _No_ she thinks _I was supposed to protect him._


	76. Brandon the Builder

He looks up at the tall structure now gleaming in the sunlight and singing with magic.

‘’ Gods help us if this doesn’t stop them.’’


	77. Azor Ahai/ Nissa Nissa

‘’ Forgive me.’’ He drives the sword into her chest and for a moment the sword glows white.


	78. Maester Aemon

The night Danearys Targaeryn wakes the dragons from their shells Maester Aemon wakes from a deep sleep; the sound of a dragon’s roar still ringing in his ears and the smell of smoke and salt filling his nostrils.


	79. Duncan Targaryen/ Jenny of Oldstones

She laughs as he sputters flustered as she places the crown of flowers on his head and kisses him on the lips.

‘’ My prince of love and beauty.’’ She whispers against his lips.


	80. Maggy the Frog        Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya meets Maggy the Frog. Tell me what you think Maggy means I would love to hear some theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not expand on this.

Arya reels back as yellow eyes meet her own.

‘’ Remember your name girl.’’ Arya staggers back.

‘’ I have no name.’’ The old woman clucks and takes hold of Arya’s palm, cutting it with a dagger and licking the contents off the dagger.

‘’ All kissed by fire-but you- you were kissed by ice.’’ Maggy pauses her lips for a moment, ‘’ and only one made of ice can survive the ravaging of a dragon.’’ Arya struggles against the old woman’s grip. ‘’ Don’t worry you won’t meet her fate, Arya Stark.’’ Arya finally pulls away and runs.


	81. Bran/Myrcella

‘’ Do you think he’ll wake soon?’’ She whispers to Lady Catelyn.

‘’ I do not know.’’ Myrcella opens her book again and begins to read out loud only stopping when she feels Summer nudge the palm of her hand. 


	82. Dacey/Robb

She watches him greet his men and there is a peculiar but familiar ache in her chest.

 _He can never be mine and I can never be his_.


	83. Jon/Ygritte

He thinks of her when he stares into the flames at night.


	84. Rickon/Shireen

She does not think that Rickon Stark noticed her.

He proves her wrong when he pushes her into an alcove and kisses her breathless.


	85. Sansa/Willas

Sometimes Sansa still wakes in the night with a scream on her lips, but then Willas will pull her closer and she’ll take a shuddering breathe and remember that she is in Highgarden.


	86. Robb/Allyria

For the birth of their second child Robb gives her an amethyst pendant.

‘’ To match your eyes,’’ he runs a hand on top of their newly born daughter’s hair, ‘’ and hers.’’


	87. Arya

Sometimes Arya sits in the Godswood for hours just hear the whisper of her father’s voice through the trees.


	88. Elia Martell

_When did it all go wrong?_ She wonders as she sees her husband gaze towards Lyanna Stark.


	89. Rhaella/Bonifer Hasty

Sometimes she still thought of him. Mostly, it was when Aerys came to her; it was the only way she could bare to have him touch her.


	90. Jon/Dany

‘’ Was it worth it?’’ Tyrion asks her. Dany touches the throne once feeling a point of a sword bite at her hand.

‘’ Yes.’’ She sounds uncertain and once again the thought of running away, running away with _him_ , crosses her mind.

 _I could live with the wildings and no one would ever know_ she thinks. But no, this is her fate and she shall bear it. She looks over at Jon, handsome in black, wielding Longclaw with a practiced grace, and almost cries from grief.


	91. Arya

The only other time Arya goes near the sept of Baelor is after the executions of Cersai and Jamie Lannister.

She walks into the sept and immediately heads for the statue of the Stranger. She kneels before the hooded statue and lights a candle.

 


	92. Myrcella

Myrcella stands defiantly in front of Danearys; head held high and gaze unwavering.

‘’ People whisper about my parents, they look at me in disgust and pity-do I look like a woman that should be pitied?’’

‘’ No.’’


	93. Rickon

Rickon doesn’t remember much from his childhood.

He has flashes ; red hair like his own, the sound of laughter in his ears, the sound of wolves howling together in the night. These memories are few but precious and he cherishes them.


	94. Sansa

Blood covers Sansa’s hands as her sister lies in her arms.

‘’ Sansa, ‘’ she whispers, ‘’ I’m so very tired.’’ Sansa clenches her hand in Arya’s tunic and holds back her tears for Arya’s sake.

_She never liked seeing me cry_

‘’ Then sleep- go to father.’’ Arya nods with a small smile on her face, before closing her eyes.


	95. arya/aegon

The crowd holds their breathe as Aegon drifts near Arya Stark with a crown of winter roses in his hands.

An audible sigh of relief is heard when the prince presents the crown to his aunt with a small smile and laughter in his eyes.


	96. Sansa     Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble inspired by this quote.'' You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you...and I need both of you, gods help me."
> 
> ~Lord Eddard Stark, ''A Game of Thrones''

Sansa is surprised when Arya presents her with a nameday gift.

A necklace of moonstone and fire opal depicting the sun and moon.

‘’ It’s beautiful Arya.’’ Her sister shrugs.

‘’ I knew you liked pretty things-I thought it suited you.’’


	97. Lyanna

She crushes the rose petals and watches as they are carried on the wind.

 _Was it worth it?_ She wonders.


	98. Arya

‘’How did you find me?’’ For the first time in a very long time Varys is afraid for his life.

The dark haired girl brandishes the knife at his neck, ‘’ One of your little birds squawked after I pulled a few of his feathers.’’


	99. Sansa

Of all the people to rescue her from the Vale she never thought it would be her sister.

It is Arya who pushes Petyr out the moon door and calmly wipes the bloody blade on her breeches.

 And when Arya finally acknowledges Sansa it is with a wan smile and bitter words. ‘’ Have you forgotten yourself sister?’’

Sansa shakes her head.

‘’ Then come with me; the time of wolves has come and the winter with them.’’


	100. Jon/Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a reason for Margaery and Jon fighting so you make up one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 chapters not to mention more than 100 reviews thank all of you for commenting. I shall commemorate this occasion with a bowl of ice cream.

Margaery regards him for a moment; anger almost bubbling to the surface of her polite facade. ‘’ You know nothing Jon Snow.’’

Jon snorts. ‘’ So I’ve been told.’’


	101. Arya Stark

‘’Do you know who they remind me of?’’ Doran looks at Jon Connigton who is staring at Jon Targaeryn and Arya stark who dance in the middle of the hall; much to the amusement and delight of the court.  

‘’ Of course. They could be Lyanna and Eddard reborn.’’

‘’ No…no they quite remind me of Oberyn and Elia.’’


	102. Sansa

When Sansa has quiet moment to herself she makes crowns of Weirwoord leafs and places them on the crypt of her mother.


	103. Elia  Oberyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the scene from The Borgias

Oberyn cups Elia’s face, ‘’ If he proves ungallant I will run him through with my spear.’’ She kisses his cheek and gently reminds him that it would not bode well for the kingdom if he did, but he doesn’t care. She is his sister and he would defend her with his last breathe.


	104. Jon/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R+L=J. Jon is warden in the North.   
> Jon and Sansa don't seem to notice it but Sam certainly does.

It takes Sam three moons to recognize it. It is the little things he thinks, that have made him notice; a lingering look on ones part when the other is not looking, soft touches; far too short to be noticeable, but far too long to be anything else. Then there is the soft look they get on their faces whenever one walks in the room.

Sam sighs, and hopes they realize it soon.


	105. Edric/Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apart of a longer story I'm writing, or trying to write...I shall now go back and stare at the semi blank word document which is my story.  
> Au in which Arya is the older sister and is engaged to Edric Dayne

   Her father’s men escort her as far as the Riverlands and then Beric Dondarrion takes over. He seems as if he is a stern man, like her father, and they do not speak unless she initiates it.




‘’ What is it like-Starfall I mean?’’ She asks him one day, he blinks. Then he begins to paint a picture of a castle bordered by rivers and seas and surrounded by groves of lemons and pomegranates.

‘’ And what is he like?’’ Beric smiles.

‘’ He is a good man.’’ Arya bites her lip, ‘ _how’_ she wants to ask, but she doesn’t. Instead, she urges her horse faster south.

 _Might as well get it over with._ She thinks.


	106. Jon/Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa are married but Sansa is still jealous of Val.

Sansa stares at the so called ‘wilding princess’ and feels something roll in her stomach.

Jealousy she realizes.

She is jealous of this wilding, especially the way she talks with Jon.

They are so familiar with each other that Sansa sometimes wonders if they’ve shared a bed. Wilding women are supposed to me more promiscuous after all.

The feeling inside Sansa grows until it gnaws at her very being.

It is then and only then that Sansa kisses Jon in the courtyard in front of everyone, propriety be damned. Some whistle or make lewd comments but she doesn’t care as long as Jon is kissing her back.

Sansa is the first one to pull back. ‘’ You are mine.’’ She whispers against his lips.

Jon smiles and pulls her closer to him. ‘’ Of course.’’ Out of the corner of her eye Sansa can see Val smile and nod in approval.


	107. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya stays with the brotherhood without banners

‘’Tom if you play that song one more time-‘’

‘ _’_ _She spun away and said to him_ , _no featherbed for me_. _I'll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass, But you can be my forest love, and_ _me_ _your-‘’_ Arya huffs and grabs Gendry, despite his protests, and drags him off to her rooms.


	108. Jamie/Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne excepts the proposal of Hyle Hunt and Jamie isn't happy about it.

‘’ Do you really want him?’’ He sneers disdainfully and inclines his head to the knight who sits with other lads at the table a few feet away. Brienne shrugs and stares at her cup.  ‘’ You deserve better.’’ Brienne looks up in surprise but Jamie is already walking out of the hall.


	109. Elia Martell/Arthur Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read two AMAZING fics with this pairing and I had so many feels that I just had to write a couple drabbles for this couple.

He only regrets that he did not get to see their children one last time, and that he didn’t get to kiss her just _once_ more.

But then he knows that just _once_ wouldn’t be enough; it never was.


	110. Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell

Elia looks down at her son and smiles.

 _His blood may not be of the dragon_ , she thinks, _but it is of the sun and the spear; of the star and the sword_ and with that he would rule.


	111. Bran/Shireen

She is not beautiful, but her smile is sweet and soft and that’s all that matters to him.


	112. Jon/Val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R+L=J

Most think him mad for marrying a wilding.

 _Well I am a Targaeryn._ He thinks mildly while pressing kisses to Val’s swollen belly.


	113. Myrcella/Robb

Myrcella knows that the songs and stories were nothing more than fables.

Knights were not honorable

Kings were not kind

And Lords were not noble.

But despite what Myrcella believes- Robb Stark was all of these things, and it gives her hope.


	114. Arya

She is scared when she first learns she is pregnant because _her,_ a mother. To her mind it wasn’t plausible.

She had hands made for war and carrying Needle in her hand, not a child.

But when the maester hands her, her son she can’t help but soften just a little.

She was a she-wolf after all. Who better to raise a wolf pup?

 


	115. Catelyn

It was fitting, she supposed, that she had been dumped in the river. It was their folly really. For she had drawn strength from the river and risen again.

 


	116. Ned/Cat

Sometimes she thinks about the choices she has made- that they have all made. If she had done something differently could Ned have lived? Would she not have to lie in a cold bed with no one to wrap their arms to wrap around her- to wake up and not have anyone to kiss her on the lips?

These moments of mourning rarely come to her in the light day- there is too much to think about during the day, but when the sun goes down and she retires to her tent she thinks about her northern husband who had slowly wormed his way into her heart.

 


	117. Aegon

Aegon remembers little of his mother. He does not remember her face or her eyes. What he does remember is a warm presence surrounding him and a snippet of a lullaby lulling him to sleep.  

 


	118. Rhaenys Targaeryn

Rhaenys smells the burning of flesh and hears the widows cry for their husbands and sons, and for a moment remorse fills her.

 


	119. Val

Fire, that was what killed white walkers. As Val looks at the three dragons that surround this woman who calls herself a queen, she wonders what sort of price that they shall have to pay for such deliverance.

 


	120. robb/myrcella

_They would make a pretty picture_ , she thinks- she with her golden hair tangling with his own red hair in the morning light. She kisses him lightly on the lips and with a slight smile he wakes. A smile- a rare thing in these dark days, and Myrcella cherishes it and answers it with one of her own.

‘’ Good morning husband.’’ She says softly.

‘’ Good morning wife.’’ He reaches up for another kiss and how can Myrcella refuse him?

 


	121. Arya/Aegon

 

She isn’t Lyanna Stark.

He is not Rhaegar Targaeryn.

It should be that simple.

Except it isn’t.

Because no matter how much Sansa admonishes her and no matter how many warnings Jon Connigton whispers into his ear- there is something in between them.

It is something unnamed and dangerous- strong enough to turn a kingdom into ash or raise it to the heavens.

It’s not love- that they know. Love is too innocent a word to describe what they were feeling, but it was there in Bravoss and it was here in Westeros- crackling between them.

They try to ignore it-ignore each other, but it only makes the itch in their skin grow stronger until comes to a head one night.   

They would like to blame some inebriated state but the truth of it was they had just given up. One moment they were over looking maps and the next Arya had been laid on the frost covered ground clawing at his tunic as he unlaced her dress. Both desperate and needy for some comfort They had come together hoping for the fire in them to abate.

It didn’t.

 


	122. Myrcella/Aegon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the quote, 
> 
> '' Love didn’t just happen to us. We build it slowly over the years, stone by stone. It’s not as exciting as secret passion in the woods, but it is stronger. It lasts longer.'' Catelyn Stark 'Game of Thrones' ( Love this quote)

For so much hate between their families they had grown to love each other.

Stone by stone they had built their love. It was slow, but it was built to last, and not even whispers of infidelity and bastards could ruffle them; for they knew each other too well to believe such silly gossip.

 


	123. Myrcella/Aegon

Life is strange, she thinks.

When she had imagined her wedding day it was always with some faceless stranger.

When she had gotten older that faceless man had become Trystan, and she always imagined him smiling when he put a cloak of sunset orange about her shoulders.

The reality of it is all quite different now, as a cloak of onyx is placed around her with the man opposite of her, staring at her with thinly veiled disgust.

 


	124. Myrcella/Aegon

In the beginning she is introduced as the betrothed to Prince Trystan.

It ends quite differently.

Between dancing and talking in the gardens she has the heir to the iron throne wrapped around her finger.

Trystan notices and merely winks at her.

It is then and only then that she takes Aegon to her bed.

 


	125. Sansa/Willas (Modern AU)

Mother insists that she learn to play at least one instrument and so she has her signed up for piano lessons.

Sansa dreads it until she sees’s who will be teaching her.

He’s kind, (handsome), and is patient with her, even as her fingers stutter across the keys clumsily.

Sometimes she finds it hard to concentrate when his hands cover hers, guiding her- his breathe on her neck.

(When it happens, when they both reach their breaking points, it so sweet that more than once she has to breathe him in- just to make sure that it’s real.)

 


	126. Ashara

Ashara looks down at the churning sea below her, her heart sill aching and blood still sticky on her thighs.

She lets herself fall.

 


	127. Arya (modern)

Arya wipes the blood off her jeans and takes her lighter out, a cigarette already between her lips. Lighting she stares down at the body at her feet.

_One more to go…._

 


	128. Robb

When Robb takes his last breath it is not Jeyne he thinks of, or mother, or father. No- when Robb takes his last breathe he thinks of his brother and sisters and how he failed them.

 


	129. Val

Val kneels beside Jon, the crow who was more a wilding- the bastard who acted like a lord, and thinks of what could have been if she had acted on her desires.

 


	130. Myrcella/Edric Dayne

He gets under her skin with a simple look. 

A simple touch. 

She had long ago given up hope that Trys' would marry her, but perhaps the boy with the violet eyes and bright blonde hair ( so unlike her own), would bring her some comfort. 

( Even if it is only for a night). 

 


	131. Arya/Sansa sibling

Sansa lays the sword in her lap and thinks of the day to come.

‘’ Is it ever easy?’’ She asks her sister. Arya’s eyes flicker to Valaryian blade and then to her own sword which rests on her hip.

‘’ No.’’

 


	132. Aegon Targaeryn VI

It is not how he imagined it; ruling that it. And sometimes Aegon resents his father for what he was, what he did.

Aegon fears that madness will take hold of him and strangle him one day- leaving his kingdom to become ashes.

 


	133. Cersei

Crimson and gold were always were her colors. She had grown up dripping in gold; rings and necklaces and bracelets that sparkled in the sun and glittered even in the shadows of candlelight.

When she had grown older her hands had dripped crimson, the droplets matching the silks that she clothed herself in.

Yes, crimson and gold would always be her colors.

 


	134. Edric Dayne/Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't why I'm even writing this ship I just can't help it.

She supposes they both know about ghosts. Always, over her shoulder is the spirit of her mother; beautiful and vengeful. It is what people see when they look at her; a mix of gold crimson, and jade; _the Mad Queen._

When they see him they see the sword the milky white that he wields. They see silvery-blonde hair and eyes that are too dark and deep to be truly blue; _the sword of the morning._

Both are so constricted and broken; everyday a part of themselves being chipped away to be replaced by those long dead, that it was natural that they come together; for it was together that their ghosts melted into the walls.  

 


	135. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya as Artemis

Gold Ichor runs down her thighs and arms- splashes down onto the ground as she runs through the forest.  She does not care. All she can think about is getting as far as away as possible; all she _wants_ to think about is the weight of her bow in her hand and the moonlight at her back. She can’t.

Arya collapses and allows herself to look towards the sky where he rests.

‘’ Stupid bull.’’ She allows herself to shed a tear for him- a rare thing indeed for the huntress, but he had been her dearest friend. She had _loved_ him. She always would.

For now he was as infinite as her. That was why she had placed in stars- so that she should never forget.

 


	136. Ashara

It is a curious thing to have one son taken from her only to another placed in her arms. To see amethyst eyes where there was once gray. Ashara takes it in stride though; even as her heart aches for the loss of a brother-even as it clenches at the thought of her lover and son riding to the North, she stands resolute.

Fallen and reborn are her words. So she shall fall- fall long and hard into the stormy sea (or so they shall say), and be reborn as Septa Lemore; if only in the service of a friend.


	137. Jon/Sansa

They dance: Sansa as a swirl of white skirts and Jon in a grey.

Sansa finds it a curious thing that Jon should cling to his northern roots. Denies himself a Targaeryn and fashions himself still a Snow.

She wants to comfort him, and tell him a name has no meaning. But she knows better.


	138. Jon/Sansa

Their first child is a girl: grey eyes and red hair, she is a mixture of them both.

As she grows she becomes a wild thing, and their hearts both ache- both remembering what they’ve lost.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you want me to fill just ask. Please comment!


End file.
